Ninfomania
by shiranyhappy
Summary: (adicción al sexo) El es mi dueño, despiadado, frió, distante y tremendamente pervertido, que no los engañe su mirada, me tomo, me entregue sin saber lo que pasaría, ahora le pertenezco y no hay nada en este mundo que yo pueda hacer yo soy su esclava sin alternativa y admito, me gusta. denle una oporunidad perdertidos 7u7 sasuhina y au
1. Chapter 1

Personajes pertenecen a kishimoto

A.U ADVERTENCIA LEMMON PAREJA SASUHINA

Ninfomanía.- (adicción al sexo) El es mi dueño, despiadado, frió, distante y tremendamente pervertido, que no los engañe su mirada, me tomo, me entregue sin saber lo que pasaría, ahora le pertenezco y no hay nada en este mundo que yo pueda hacer yo soy su esclava sin alternativa y admito, me gusta.

1.- Sellada.

"Débil… ellos creen que soy demasiado ¿débil? Soy una Hyuga no deberían considerarme de esa manera, pero si lo hacen quizás es por que sea verdad, me esforzado mucho, pero parece que nada vale, ¿Qué importa si Hinata ah sido la única en poder revivir a alguien sin morir? Ella es débil ¿nande kami? Considerada débil, torpe sumisa, y ahora conejillo de indias ME ARTE DE ESFORSARME, y lo peor es que sin importar cuanto me esfuerce en mi vida ya no hay emoción, ni esperanzas, mis esperanzas se fueron con la soltería de Naruto quien esta feliz al lado de la Haruno,… feliz ¿Por qué yo no puedo serlo? ¿Por qué sigo llorando como si eso solucionara algo? Ya no soy la misma, ya no soy tímida, dulce y tierna sin embargo eso no significa nada, para nadie, calculadora y sanguinaria al pelear dando todo de mi y aun así nadie lo nota, quizá aceptar es lo que tengo que hacer, después de todo quiero ser alguien" después de esos pensamiento la peliazul salio hacia la torre de la hokage a comunicarle su respuesta al llegar a la oficina de la mujer mas fuerte de konoha se detuvo al notar la presencia de una persona con aquella rubia que intimidaba tenia curiosidad a si que se detuvo a escuchar la conversación

-Tsunade sama, ella es muy débil y no puede hacerle eso-dijo un sujeto con vos gruesa "débil"

-exactamente por que es débil debemos hacer eso, es la única de todas que no parece tener mejoría en sus habilidades-

-que tal la señorita Haruno excelente kunoushi aparte usted la entreno eso la aria legendaria

-Hinata lo necesita-en eso momento cientos de emociones se juntaron en la cabeza de la ojiperla, y acumulando chakra en su mano izquierda lanzo un golpe hacia la pared de la hokage rompiendo incluso la siguiente, con un gran estallido que posiblemente se oyó en toda Konoha-PERO QUE SUCEDE-grito antes de ponerse de pie y encontrarse con una Hinata muy cabreada-¿Hinata?-pregunto aun dudosa de la persona que veía

-sucede que estoy harta de que me comparen y me digan débil, vine aquí para decirle que yo no necesito esa porquería de madara, no necesito su chakra o su poder por que yo tengo el propio, muchas gracias Tsunade-sama pero no necesito que piensen que soy tan débil que necesito de un muerto para hacerme fuerte, los Hyuga tenemos un lema que usted debería conocer Ganar no es tan importante como hacerlo por tus propios meritos recuerde que para nosotros lo mas importante es la dignidad, y le recomiendo que ese poder se lo ponga a el, que al parecer no sabe nada de mi-de esta manera la peliazul se fue sin dar oportunidad a que alguno de los presentes dijera algo, ignoro todas las miradas dirigidas a ella, de ninjas y habitantes de aquel lugar, y se dirigió hacia un lugar del bosque que utilizaba para entrenar sola o para calmarse y llorar, lejos de sus compañeros de todos incluyendo a su equipo Kiba y Shino, ahí decidió desquitar su furia con algunos árboles, costales y otras cosas que ocupaba para su entrenamiento sintió la presencia de un shinobi pero no cualquiera, ella sabia por el tipo de chakra que se trataba del único Uchiha quien había vuelto a su hogar después de terminar la cuarta guerra ninja, decidió no saludarlo y seguir con su entrenamiento el veía cada parte de su cuerpo con deseo y ella sentía su mirada atravesar su ropa, ya la habían espiado antes y recientemente había descubierto que siempre se trataba de Sasuke, aunque siempre lo ignoraba y decidía irse de aquel lugar esta vez opto darle un espectáculo se acerco a su equipaje y saco de el una botella de agua la bebió sin de mora y se hecho algo de ella en la cara para "refrescarse" mientras tanto el pelinegro quien se ponía cómodo para apreciarla mejor y pensando que se quedaría mas tiempo de lo usual por el arrebato en la torre de hokage no se imagino que había sido descubierto, la ojiblanca se quito su playera y también quitándose el pantalón pesquero que siempre llevaba quedándose con una blusa de rejilla que cubría el busto únicamente y una licra negra mostrando sus pálidas y bien torneadas piernas, a Sasuke se le activo el sharingan nunca había pasado por su mente ver de esa manera a Hinata aquella chica reservada, observo como aquella mujer se amarraba su cabello en una coleta, ella ya no parecía una chica dulce, ahora parecía una mujer atrevida y decidida aquella kunoushi activo el byakugan y giro su rostro al Uchiha

-¿disfrutas la vista?-pregunto sorprendiendo al ojinegro a quien nunca le había dirigido la palabra, el salto del árbol de donde estaba de nada servia huir si ya lo habían descubierto

-hmp no me quejo-contesto descaradamente esperando un sonrojo de aquella chica pero este no sucedió sin embargo recibió una sonrisa ladina de parte de ella, nunca la había visto actuar así, estaba sorprendido pero siguió con su apariencia neutral

-¿debería agradecerte? Tsk no importa-ella rodó los ojos y volvió a posicionarse para atacar denuevo al árbol, su indiferencia ante la situación lo hizo percatarse de que ella ya sabia de su presencia sonrió para si, ante el hecho de que ella nunca había dicho nada para que el se alejara

-¿desde cuando lo sabes?-se atrevió a preguntar

-desde siempre-se limito a contestar-aunque hace unos cuantos días me di cuenta de que eras tu-continuo la frialdad con el que ella lo decía le parecía de lo mas excitante se estaba poniendo duro y hacia lo imposible por no sucumbir ante su deseo, pero su autocontrol se estaba acabando desde que vio por primera vez la entrada de sus pechos-¿Por qué?-pregunto directamente

-eres interesante-murmuro-te quitaste tu ropa aun sabiendo que yo estaba observándote ¿Por qué?-la sola idea de que lo había hecho por el lo enloquecía, pero no se inmuto permaneció aparentemente calmado

-por que se me apareció hacerlo, creí que querías un espectáculo y me proponía darte uno, pero activaste tu sharingan pensé que ibas a luchar conmigo ahora veo que no es así solo querías verme-el avanzo hacia ella, ahora su cuerpo no le pertenecía ahora era todo voluntad del deseo que en el yacía

-digamos que quiero hacer algo mas que ver-pronuncio con voz ronca tomándola desprevenida y tirandola al suelo con el encima de ella se acerco a ella y la beso, la noto inexperta deduciendo ser su primer beso, por lo tanto también seria su primer hombre ella no se rehusó a besarlo abrió un poco los labios permitiendo que entrara aquella lengua que parecía tener mucha experiencia, Sasuke coloco una de sus manos en el busto de ella masajeándolo por encima de la tela de aquella blusa sacándole leves gemidos a la chica que permanecía debajo de el, con su rodilla separo hábilmente las piernas de la Hyuga esta flexiono las rodillas de tal forma que ambos sexos quedaron juntos Sasuke empezó a fingir embestidas lentas rozando la intimidad de ella y haciendo que ella sintiera por breves instantes la erección del Uchiha, el bajo sus labios al cuello de la chica y con un camino de húmedos besos llego hasta sus pechos besando y lamiendo por encima de la tela ella gemía cada sensación era nueva para ella el bajo la licra con la braga la peliazul y comenzó a acariciar con sus dedos suavemente seguidamente introdujo sus dedos en su feminidad y con el pulgar acariciaba su clítoris mientras se deshacía de la camisa de rejilla y ella se deshacía de la playera de el y acariciaba sus músculos memorizando con sus manos cada ricon de el empezó a faltarle el aire todo era tan nuevo para ella, tan desconocido y tan placentero, los labios de el, sus dedos, las caricias aquellas sensaciones tan intensan la estaban enloqueciendo tenia los ojos cerrados pero su byakugan estaba activado oyo como el pantalones del afamado ninja bajaba lo suficiente abrió los ojos y se asusto al pensar que aquel bulto tan grande tendría que entrar en su virgen intimidad

-lo are lento hime-trato de tranquilizar el Uchiha entro tan lento como pudo y ambos sintieron como algo se rompía dentro de ella, el parecía satisfecho el había sido su primer hombre lo cual significaba que ella era literalmente suya, comenzó con movimientos suaves con un vaivén que poco a poco se hacia mas delicioso para la ojiluna quien inconscientemente movía sus caderas

-s Sasuke, ma mas rápido-dijo con un sonrojo en sus mejillas, haciendo que el azabache se estremeciera obedeciendo rápidamente las ordenes de la pelinegra comenzó a ir mas duro, veloz implacable, estaba apunto de llegar y ella con el millones de sensaciones se juntaron

-Hinata-dijo en un gruñido mientras llegaba al climax justo después que ella

-Sasuke-pronuncio ella mientras su respiración se tranquilizaba y un dolor aparecía en su espalda baja el se acomodo su pantalón y también su playera y ella trataba de hacer lo mismo pero lo hacia lento, algo no estaba bien su cuerpo se sentía débil y cansado, pero no quería sentirse así, detestaba aquel pensamiento de debilidad

-no deberías esforzarte tanto ¿acaso no te duele la espalda?-comento con igualdad

-¿co como lo supiste?-se sonrojo, el se sintió relajado, al verla de esa forma no recodarla cuanto había extrañado aquel gesto por cosas tan simples, siempre trataba de que apareciera sin embargo ella había cambiado y desde hace tiempo que no lo veía.

-por que eras virgen-sonrió con egocentrismo-nunca había estado con una virgen y por eso pensé que nunca me casaría pero ahora me entiendo por que eras tan interesante-ella se le quedo viendo impresionada ¿Qué mierdas estaba pasando?

-se claro Uchiha-dijo sin rodeos estaba harta de los acertijos el aunque le gustaba su nueva actitud, ahora le estaba hartando, no podía ser tan altanera.

-seres claro, ahora eres mía, eres específicamente mi esclava-susurro con una aire de seguridad y victoria

-¿Por qué lo seria?¿quien te crees?¿eres estupido?¿sabes quienes son los Hyuga?

-por que te entregaste a mi, el único sobreviviente de los Uchiha, no, si y eso te hace mejor-respondió con burla.

-ya me arte, no sere tu esclava y creo que estas loco-la ojiluna dio la vuelta dandole la espalda al azabache aun sentía las punzadas de dolor en su espalda, y aunque le había gustado lo de hace unos momentos no le pareció que aquel chico la tomara como de su propiedad estaba dispuesta a irse, el ojinegro hizo un solo sello extraño, porcierto, y de esa manera Hinata termino en el suelo, aturdida-q que p pasa

-eres mía, veras hay una especie de maldición, aunque para mi ahora es muy buena suerte, en fin esta dicta que aquella mujer u hombre con el apellido Uchiha que devirge o sea desvirgado, ambos quedaran "marcados" sin embargo esto será hasta que se desarrolle un sentimiento "amor", si no es así, una persona quedara sellado y será masomenos como un objeto, en este caso tu, yo soy el único capaz de manejarte como desee, y como no tengo sentimientos, solo necesidades seras mi esclava por siempre, pero no te preocupes hay una buena noticia para ti, me casare contigo

-¿Por qué es una buena noticia? ¿Cómo me liberto?

-por que yo lo digo, solo hay dos formas: 1 que yo te libere cosa que no pienso hacer, 2: que los dos nos enamoremos y así el sello desaparecerá dando lugar a uno nuevo que en vez de aparecer en la espalada baja lo hará en la muñeca pero tampoco sucederá.

-vete al diablo-pronuncio con asco, sin saber que eso encendía al ojinegro quien sin necesidad de hacerlo luchaba por no azotarla ahí mismo

-tu te iras conmigo-dijo mientras seguidamente desaparecía en una nube de humo

-imbesil-se dijo a si misma, tratando de aguantar denuevo las lagrimas, talvez debería resignarse a su vida de esclava, de cualquier forma ella había accedido a entregarse a el, después de todo era débil y en cualquier momento el se aburriría, quizá debería volver a ser la de antes, la tímida, la tartamuda, nadie se había dado cuenta de que ya no balbuceaba y que ahora maldecía, no seria tan difícil tratar de olvidar que ya no era pura y que podría a volver a ser tan inocente como antes, fingir que no sucedió y tratar de que el moreno se aburriera de su antiguo ser pero nunca se había sentido tan viva, estaba en un dilema, las lagrimas salían sin control, ahora se sentía humillada confundida y desorientada, decidió que no lloraría mas-ya veras Uchiha, haré que sientas lo que yo y veraz cuanto te dolerá-afirmo con ira, seguiría entrenando pero, volvería a ser la chica sonrojada e inocente, disfrutaría cada orgasmo pero no lo mostraría, ya no era la misma y lo demostraría.

oOOoOOooOoOoOOOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOOo

fin del primer capitulo, pero no de la historia

es mi primer lemmon aunque eh leido muchos para acerlo mas o menos presentable 7u7 pero que les pareció? Reviews? Recuerden que escribo para ustedes y me gustaria saber que pe piensan shiii,

si quieren pueden leer mis otras historias que no son muy populares, bueno esta es nueva, y no se si gusta o esta terrible, díganme en que puedo mejorar porfitas.

Atte shirany


	2. El primer castigo

Personajes a Kishimoto

**Holooooo bueno perdon por tardar, realmente no eh tenido tiempo, perdon, es pero que lo disfruten mucho y no olviden el papel de baño en fin **

1.-el primer castigo

P.O.V Hinata

Y aquí comienza mi "tortura" ¿Verdad? estupido sello, ¿y ahora que? Volveré a ser la niña débil y estupida solo en apariencia, pero me pregunto si el se dará cuenta, el no es tan estupido ¿cierto?, bueno nunca hemos hablado hasta ayer, en fin, no me queda mas que averiguarlo, me pongo un pantalón que me llega a las rodillas, negro y de mi talla que me queda bastante bien, y una playera de rejilla y encima una negra totalmente que me cubre hasta el estomago un poco mas grande que yo y luego una sudadera beige casi en su totalidad excepto por algunos detalles lilas, nunca me la había puesto, me la regalo mi padre, pero en ese momento ya era otra, y nunca la use hasta hoy, pellizque mis mejillas para que se sonrojaran, Salí de ahí y salude a todos, como siempre me respondieron, luego me dirigí con Kiba y con Shino para entrenar.

-Ohaio-no hacia falta el tartamudeo, el tono dulce de mi voz era suficiente, que tratara de ser la de antes, no significaba que tendría que regresar el nerviosismo con mis antiguos compañeros, ya que posiblemente eso si se notaria-Kiba kun, Shino kun Akamaru-kun-hice una pequeña reverencia

-HINATA-CHAN-me abraso mi hiperactivo amigo, sentí un escalofrió recorrer mi espalda-tiempo sin vernos-sonrió y sonreí de vuelta

-lose, las misiones…-suspire, un malestar había llegado a mi ser, me dolía la cabeza y me sentía mareada

-Hinata-san ¿estas bien?, estas pálida-Kiba lo pensó bien-mas de lo normal-sonreí ante la broma

-deberías descansar o ir al Hospital, pareces enferma-dijo Shino con un tono preocupado

-no me siento mal, debe ser algo tonto

-por favor Hinata ve a descansar-suplico Kiba, sonreí y puse una mano en su rostro

-arigato por su preocupación, estoy bien, gracias-dije calmada, almenos ellos me procuran

-HINATA-gruño una voz fría y seca que logro tensarme-¿podrías acompañarme?

-ESTA CON NOSOTROS UCHIHA, VETE-grito molesto mi compañero, logrando ponerme nerviosa, demasiado…

-l lo s siento U Uchiha-san d demo…-trate de hablar, mi tartamudeo me lo impidió, a pesar de que ya me acosté con el no puedo evitar ponerme nerviosa con el…

-lo pondré de otra forma-murmuro molesto-ven conmigo ahora-mi piel se volvió de gallina

-DEJA DE ORDENARLE ESTUPIDO, NISIQUIERA SON AMIGOS, Y NO TE PERTENCE BAKA-en ese momento el azabache sonrió ladinamente y me sonroje

-te equivocas perro-de pronto apareció detrás de mi y me sujeto de la cintura-ella es solo mía-susurro para después besarme con posesión, trate de resistidme, pero su brazo me tomaba con demasiada fuerza, y por kamisama que besaba bien me sonroje y no seguí el beso-me las pagaras Hyuga-susurro contra mis labios apenas audible

-¿QUE TE SUCEDE?-gruño mi compañero, lanzándole un golpe al moreno detrás de mi, este estaba distraído manoseando la parte baja de mi espalda, y con la otra mano agarrando me por la cintura sin embargo no lo tiro, pero si enfureció al que se había convertido en mi amo y logro que me soltara, apareciendo el sharingan en su mirada

-lo pagaras perro-dijo sacando su katana, y amenazándolo directamente, mientras Akamaru se ponía en posición de ataque y Kiba sacaba su kunai, Shino y yo interferimos en el momento, por que ambos sabíamos que Kiba no era rival para el morocho, si bien era fuerte, Sasuke era un genio, Shino tomo por el cuello a Kiba alejándolo, mientras yo activaba mi Byakugan y me ponía entre su katana y mi compañero-apártate Hyuga

-No-desafié, a pesar de que sabia que no podría contra el-iré contigo-murmure, mientras me acercaba a el poniendo una mano en su pecho-solo clámate-le sonreí-el guardo su katana y rápidamente me sujeto desapareciéndome a mi con el en una nube de humo

-pagaras tu por lo que hizo el perro-gruño mientras me llevaba cargando de árbol en árbol

-s Sasuke kun-tartamudee nerviosa, estaba asustada-¿po porque?-en ese momento se detuvo y me bajo de sus brazos poniéndome frente a el

-por que esta enamorado de ti, y no me gusta la forma en que lo tratas-no comprendí de inmediato, y gire mi cabeza a un lado-no me gusta compartir Hyuga

-n no entiendo, Kiba kun y yo solo somos amigos-¿Por qué le doy explicaciones? Carajo entiendo lo de estar nerviosa pero, CALMATE HINATA, Sasuke denuevo me beso, esta vez trate de corresponderlo, el era como un maestro, sus manos se deslizaban por mi figura hasta detenerse una en mi trasero y la otra en mi espalda alta, el beso tan profundo y húmedo el aire falto entre nosotros y nos separamos

-el no lo entiende, para el eres mas que una amiga, y acariciarle la cara no sirve de mucho-me sorprendí, el me estaba vigilando

-¿tu provocaste mi mareo?-pregunte, talvez sonaba estupido, pero no se de que forma el me puede controlar

-si, yo provoque que tu mente se distorsionara levemente provocándote malestar-lo fulmine con la mirada-no vuelvas a provocar que pase de nuevo, y ahora pagaras lo que hizo tu "amigo"-hablo con un aire de perversidad, que me hizo temblar, me tomo en brazos denuevo y me llevo hasta una cabaña muy modesta me hizo entrar y me pareció bastante normal, a la entrada un sala de un solo sillón y una mesa de centro-siéntate ahí, me señalo el piso, lo mire extrañada, había un sillón-algún día te ganaras hacerlo en el sillón-me sonroje-agradece que no te castigare afuera-sonrió ladinamente al ver la sorpresa en mis ojos y luego me beso rápidamente-siéntate, ahora vuelvo-dude en hacerlo, pero de cualquier forma me obligaría, me senté como me lo pidió no tardo mucho en regresar en sus manos traía una cuerda, la dejo en la mesa y después se acerco a mi acorralándome en el suelo, viéndome con un brillo en los ojos, me deje llevar por un momento por sus l hábiles labios, y sus gruesas manos, trate de seguirle el ritmo aunque me fue imposible

-alza las manos-me ordeno, lo hice, vi como trataba de alcanzar algo en la mesa, la cuerda, y con ella sujeto mis manos, no sin antes deshacerse de mi chamarra y ramera , aun conservaba mi playera de rejilla sonrió mientras me veía, estaba indefensa debajo de el, tomo mis pantalones y los halo dejándome en pantaletas por instinto apreté las piernas y note como una sonrisa se posaba en sus facciones-sostente de la mesa-lo mire extrañada y luego de un momento lo entendí, castigarme… abrí mis ojos como platos-¿no creíste que te haría desfrutar o si?, en cuatro contra la mesa ahora-ordeno y me negué a hacerlo, no dejaría que me tratara de esa forma-hazlo-me miro molesto

-n no-lo mire, y frunció en el ceño, me intimido pero no lo suficiente, y aunque tenia ganas de patearlo me resistí no echaría a perder mi plan

-repítelo-gruño me quede en silencio y negué con la cabeza y cerré los ojos, denuevo mi cuerpo se movió solo y me puso de rodillas frente a Sasuke-será peor-dijo mientras me tomaba del mentón para luego besar agresiva y posesivamente mis labios, dejándolos rojos sangre vi sus dedos moverse formando el sello extraño que había hecho antes, una vez mas contra mi voluntad mi cuerpo cambio de posición mi cabeza choco contra la sueave alfombra, elevando mi trasero quedando totalmente expuesto para el, sentí sus labios en uno de mis glúteos y luego una palmada fuerte solté un gritillo y oi una risa burlona-te daria cinco pero serán diez, esta solo fue de prueba-susurro con voz ronca-podría perder la cuenta si no las cuentas-un escalofrió me recorrió que provoco que mi piel se erizara luego sentí otro brutal azote contra la piel de mis muslos

-ah-solté mientras cerraba los ojos

-cuéntalos-gruño mientras podía sentir que se preparaba para el segundo-o serán mas

-uno…-dije en voz baja y casi pude ver la sonrisa en su rostro, y sentí el siguiente-d dos-seguí contando uno tras otro mientras mi piel comenzaba arder en esa zona-…diez-termino, mientras yo contenía las lagrimas de humillación que me albergaban

-buena chica-me dijo como si fuera una mascota, ¿pero acaso no lo era? La fuerza sobre mi cuerpo desapareció pero no me moví-Hyuga-pronuncio con voz profunda

-¿terminaste?-pregunte con voz temblorosa

-no-respondió con una leve pero notable molestia en la voz-y tu tampoco-acaricio denuevo mis piernas y me puso de rodillas, y se arrodillo también-espero que hayas aprendido la lección-murmuro ¿CUAL PUTA LECCION? Pensé, no alcance a decir nada, sus labios se habían adueñado una vez mas de los míos, y como las veces anteriores no me pude resistir me tomo por la cintura y me acerco a el juntando nuestras caderas pude sentir a su hombría en mi intimidad y solo eso logro calentarme bajo sus labios a mi cuello devorándolo mis manos aun amarradas trataban de tocarlo, sentí una de sus manos tomar la cuerda y halarla hacia el

-tócame Hinata-pronuncio quedo, ronco contra mi piel, lo obedecí, desabroche su pantalón y baje el cierre del mismo, comencé a acariciarlo lentamente oi un gruñido, una de sus manos comenzaron a bajar por mi vientre hasta llegar hasta mi feminidad rozando por enzima de la tela provocándome algunos gemidos, mientras la otra amasaba mis pechos nuestros labios denuevo se juntaron y de un momento a otro el ya me había echado hacia atrás acostándome, deje de tocarlo colocando mis manos por enzima de mi cabeza, el se posicionaba sobre de mi abriendo mis piernas comenzó a mamar de mis senos provocando el endurecimiento de mis pezones, su diestra seguía masturbándome metiendo una y otra vez sus dedos en mi interior, su pulgar movía mi clítoris,yo gemía alto y bajo, no podía aguantarme, mis glúteos aun ardían pero no me importaba estaba llegando, de un momento a otro todo se había vuelto blanco y mi respiración se agitaba y la voz de mi amo me trajo de vuelta, no lo oía bien, estaba aturdida sentí sus dedos salir de mi y vi una imagen borrosa de que se los metía en la boca-me toca a mi-dijo y sin mas entro rápidamente en mi, me sentí llena mis manos aun amarradas se colocaron en su cuello mientras el alzaba mis piernas sosteniéndolas con ambas manos, se oia nuestra piel chocar, sus gruñidos, mis gemidos, podía sentir sus sudor recorriendo su cuerpo y mi flequillo pegándose a mi cara, me sentí correr una vez mas y luego de unas embestidas el lo hizo dentro mío, me dio un beso en la mejilla y salio lentamente de mi, luego mi cuerpo se relajo cayendo en un profundo sueño

Cuando desperté el se hallaba alado de mi con su cara ente mis pechos, lo vi dormir un rato, y por un momento pensé que quizás el no era tan malo, pero después recordé los azotes, y me moví "accidentalmente" provocando que se despertara

-que sucede-dijo frió

-me tengo que ir-me apresure a decir, mientras buscaba mi ropa, con la mirada, mis manos se hallaban libres

-¿A dónde?

-Con Kiba y Shino, talvez están procurados por mi-oi un bufido, oh oh error no debi haber dicho el nombre de Kiba

-te acompañare-me miro

-n no es necesario-respondí

-no te pregunte- declaro, mientras se levantaba del suelo-no podía que se encontrara denuevo con Kiba, o habría otro enfrentamiento que talvez no podría detener, lo mire

-d de verdad n no es necesario-sonreí-U Uchiha-san n no quisiera q que Kiba-kun y usted s se paliaran-dije dulcemente, tan dulce como pude

-no seria problema para mi-sonrió ladinamente

-p por eso-baje la mirada, y jugué con mis dedos como era mi costumbre, aun lo hago pero solo cuando estoy estresada o pensando-l lo se, u usted es mas fu fuerte q que Kiba-kun, s sin embargo u usted alentaría a que mas gente lo o odie, y Tsunade-sama se pondrá e en su contra n no quiero problemas para ninguno de los dos-sentí su mirada sobre mi persona

-te acompañare-afirmo, lo mire a los ojos-no te preocupes, no le are nada a tu amigo perro, solo te acompañare hasta ellos, y luego me iré, ¿Había cedido un poco? "No creí que fuera capaz" suspire mentalmente, talvez perdí una batalla, pero aun así gane terreno maldito Uchiha, me pagaras esta también.


	3. La mision

Pov Hinata es mi segunda semana como esclava, y nunca imagine lo horrible que seria estar con el codiciado Sasuke, podria apostar mi vida a que si todos supieran lo perverso y cruel que puede llegar a ser, no habria tantas tras el, mi cuerpo entero esta adolorido y no hay ningun signo de debilidad por su parte, pero me niego a resignarme, me levanto dificilmente de la cama, mi cuerpo entero duele, me doy un baño y me "arreglo" Tsunade sama me cito, alparecer tiene una mision especial, seguro otro gato "importante" se perdio, en fin, necesito dinero asi que me dirijo lo mas rapido haca la torre  
>-Hinata, necesito...-estaba apunto de decirle que fuera al grano cuando alguien interrupio en nuestra reunion, y no podia ser nadie mas que Sasuke aun portando el uniforme de Konoha, contemplo el como rapidmente llega al escritorio<br>-¿Que quiere?-escupe un poco desesperado sin siquiera mirarme, habra tenido suficiente con hacerlo practicamente todo una noche, anteyer

/Flash Back/

Me encontraba ya en mi cama, dispuesta a dormir pero algo, o mas bien alguien se habia colado ya a mi habitacion  
>-Uchiha-san, podriamos...-intentaba encontrar una buena escusa para que se fuera<br>-quitate la bragas-me ordeno acercandose lentamente saliendo de las sombras,puede ver su rostro, parecia mas frio de lo normal pero incluso en el pude apena vislumbrar una retorcida sonrisa, me quede un momento en silencio  
>-y yo...<br>-que te las quites-dijo esta vez mas fuerte, me encoji y obedeci-buena chica-otra vez me trata como mascota, lo miro irritada-no me mires asi-me toma el menton-solo me provoca querer cojerte mas duro-me sonrie con burla-que tal si te abres de piernas para mi  
>-mi hermana esta aqui...<br>-entonces sera mejor que no hagamos tanto ruido-se saca un pañuelo de una de las bosas de su pantalon y lo coloca sobre mi boca amarrandolo justo detras de mi nuca, se coloca un dedo sobre sus labios y guiñe un ojo-abrete de piernas para mi-susurra en mi oido provocando un escalofrio,ocasionando que mis piernas se aprieten, el utiliza ese sello extraño una vez mas, y una fuerza invisible abre mis piernas, el se sienta justo de tras de mi, y hace que me apoye ligeramnte sobre el, sube mi camison hasta el estomago, me siento expuesta -tocate- lo miro confundida-dejame ver como te lo haces tu sola-me sonrojo y cierro los ojos negando con la cabeza, se que me obligara pero yo no quiero hacerlo por voluntad propia, mi mano se comienza a dezlisar sobre mi vientre hasta llegar a mi parte baja, comenzando a moverse arritmicamente, mi otra mano se cuela por debajo del camizon masajeando uno de mis pechos, oigo su cremayera bajar y escucho su respiracion agitada que choca sobre mi cuello, puedo sentir su hombria dura contra mi espalda, mis manos cadavez son ma rapidas, y gemidos salen de mis lasbios sin que pueda evitarlo, a mi mente llega la imagen de Naruto, estoy llegando...  
>-detente-mis manos obedecieron rapidamente esa orden, ahora me encuentro jadeando y frustrada hace que lo mire y me besa por ensima del pañuelo-¿En quien pensabas? ¿En Naruto?-Mensiona el nombre del rubio como si fuera veneno ¿acaso lee la mente? no puedo contestar gracias a aquello que cubre mi boca, aunque tampoco es que quisiera hacerlo-te enseñare a pensar solo en mi-que se joda, comienza a besar mi cuello dando pequeños y dolorosos mordiscos a lo largo de el -tocate, te ayudare-mis manos comienzan denuevo, siento su mano recorrer mi vientre para luego unirse a mi derecha moviendo su mano al compaz de sus besos, toma mi otra mano y la besa humedamente-tocame- coloco mi palma sobre su ereccion e instintivamente comence a acarisiarla moviendo mi mano de arriba a abajo, eche micabeza hacia atras, sobre su hombros , aun no podia creer lo exitante que era tocarlo, sus manos entraban y salian de mi sin rodeos,mi cuelpo queria mas, lo mire suplicante mientra el solo observaba como los espamos me arqueaban, trate de llamar su atencion con alguno roses de mi nariz contra su cuello, pero fue inutil, eso crei-quieres mas, lose ¿De quien quieres mas de mi o de Naruto?-el dejo de tocarme, me senti sola, mis manos tambien pararon me gire y de alguna forma logre sentarme sobre de el y me uni a el de manera casi desesperada-detente, y contesta mi pregunta o no te dejare terminar-victima de mis impulsos, me quite el pañuelo que tapaba mi boca y me acerque a su oido<br>-de usted, Sasuke sama-le susurre sensualmente el se agrando y nuestros estomagos comenzaron a rozarse, no podiamos dejar de mirarnos, mentras el sujetaba mi espalda baja, mis manos buscaron su rostro y nuestro labios se juntaron, esta vez me deje llevar de mas  
> Fin Flash Back/

El dia de ayer el simplemente me follo sin mirarme o dirijirme una palabra, caricias y besos aun mas vacios, tampoco me importa al final el puede hacer por ahora lo que le plazca conmigo, por ahora, grandisimo...  
>-puedo ir yo solo...-dijo sasuke, sacandome de mis pensamientos me perdi la converacionn mierda<br>-por mas fuerte y bla bla bla que seas tardaras demasiado en econtrar el pergamino-hablo la Hokage- incluso a Hinata le tomara tiempo localizarlo, los ninjas que lo robaron son demasiado buenos y expertos en camuflaje...  
>-o ustedes unos idiotas-sonrio con sorna el asabache<br>-NO TE PERMITO QUE...  
>-yo no te permito que me ordenes hacer algo que yo no quiero hacer, e ir tras un estuipido pergamino que me importa una mierda, fue su error yo no tengo que solucionarlo, manda a alguien que este dispuesto a perder su tiempo-Tsunade parecia arta, estaba apunto de estallar, la distraje antes de que pudiera alzar su braso<br>-si a Sasuke-kun le molesta puedo ir yo sola-la mire expectante  
>-imposible-recalco- es demasiado peligroso y no me puedo arriesgar a que...<br>-me esta subestimando yo...  
>-no lo hago Hina...<br>-disculpeme, .de , estoy hablando-dije exasperda-si Uchiha san no quiere asistir a la mision, no entiendo porque debe ser forzado, soy totamente capaz de hacerla sola, crei haber dejado claro que soy una Hyuga, no necesito de nadie que cuide de mi, pero si usted cree que soy tan inecesaria me reuso a ir, debido a que soy un puto estorbo-la fulmine con la mirada,estaba realmente enojada y me importo un carajo dejar de fingir  
>-HINATA-grito histerica golpeando su escritorio con un puño<br>-ire-sentencio Sasuke y me dedico una mirada que me dejo helada, la entendi, yo tenia que aceptar ir, la hokage me miro expectante  
>-cuando partiremos?-no podia negarme<br>-mañana, Hinata dirijiras la mision, ten-me extendio el pergamino-aqui estan los detalles, los tome y me largue de ahi, necesitaba calmarme aun estaba alterada, me detube al llegar al lugar donde suelo entrenar sola, algunos recuerdos assaltan mi mente, enserio fui estupida ese dia, siento como si ya hubieran pasado años desde entonces, dejo mis cosas en un rincon, y comiezo golpear a unos cuantos troncos tratndo de destozarlos solo rosandolos  
>-Hinata-me llama una voz gruesa<br>-hmp-le contesto sin mirarlo, aunque no me lo permite por muho tiempo, el se coloca justo frente a mi y detiene dos de mis golpes  
>-mirame cuando te hablo hime-me mira con el sharingan activado, me quedo callada-conozco formas mas placenteras de aliviar el estres-me sonrojo levemente mientras sonrie, el se acerca un poco mas y caricia mi mejilla-pero talvez prefieras entrenar conmigo Hinata-lo miro confundia, no hay nada mas que lujuria en sus ojos, porque ahora es lo que prefiero yo?-no voy a negar que preferiria hacerte jadear de otras maneras-me susurra en mi oido mientras acaricia levemente mi tracero- pero tengo curiosidad por saber que tan fuerte es una Hyuga-asiento aun confundida, seguro me llevare un golpiza pero si quiero golpear a alguien es a el-sere justo, solo taijutsu-me subestima-<br>-porfavor no te contengas-lo mire desafiante doy un paso hacia atras y me coloco en posicion de ataque  
>-no tienes que preocuparte por eso<br>Sin mas comenzamos a pelear, decidi ir por la ofensiva, el es demasiado rapido, pero no me voy a rendir, di algunos algunos golpes que prodrian sr mortales, para cualquiera, pero a el parecieron hacerle apenas algun efecto, recibi otros que me hicieron darme cuenta que el iba enserio, el activo el sharingan y yo el byakugan despues de algunas horas decidi que no voy a perder, en cuanto estube enfrente de el utilice el Hakke Hyaku Nijuhachi sho**, 128 **puntos de chakra, apesar de que el pudo esquivar agunos resulto efectivo, el callo de espaldas, sentandome sobre el acumule chacra en mi mano, y la alze  
>-decuerdo me ganaste, porfavor no me mates-dijo con una sonrisa en la cara jadeando<br>-porque deberia hacerte caso?, es mi oportunidad para escapar de ti, dire que solo m defendi todos creen ue ere un moustro-respondi mientras mi pecho subia y bajaba  
>-pues matame entonces, no me importaria morir asi-nos miramos por un instante, incluso en aquella situacion actuaba tan petulante, y por alguna eso me saco una sonrisa, baje mi mano mientras reia, el me contemplaba con deseo, podia casi sentir como sus ojos me atraveaban, y por un instante me perdi en aquellos ojos onix, apenas-muevete para mi Hinata-debido a que apenas puedo moverme, que tal si tomas el control por ahora-me sorprendi a mi misma moviendo las caderas, sintiendo como se endurecia lentamente debajo de mi, y mi corazon dio un brinco al sentir sus manos bajo mi cintura, mi cuerpo suplicaba mas, lo bese deseperadamente mientras trataba de desaserme de su pantalon, comenze a besarle el cuello tratndo de imitarlo, succione y mordi dejando quiza unas marcas en su pecho, acariciaba su hombria con suabidad, era mi turno de toturar, sin dificultades me deshice de mi short, comenze a rozar mi feminidad contra su ereccion, el que el soltara algunos gruñidos contra mis labios me descontrolo, me aune con el fundiendome con el calor que llenba mi cuerpo mi cabello se pegaba a mi pier y mientras cada parte de mi se sacudia con cada embestida pude ver como cerraba sus ojos, el estaba apunto, y yo estaba preparada, mi cabeza dio mil vueltas i trate de ir ms rapido me recoste en su pecho con la finalidad de ir mas raudo, me acerque a su rostro y comenze a besarl, mis gemidos y sus gruñidos se me mezclaban-Hinata-dijo etre besos un liquido caliente me lleno al mismo tiempo en el que yo tocaba el cielo, antes de sumergirme en un sueño profundo pude entrever una sonrisa que parecia sincera, quiza lo imagine...<p>

[_

LAMENTO LA TARDANSA, PEROY TENGO TECLADO, VOY A PONERME CHIDA Y ACTUALIZARE CADA TRES DIAS PERDON PERO HUBO DOBLE LEMMON 7u7

que les parecio? review :3


End file.
